Have I?
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Ciel is ready to give up his soul before his goal for revenge is complete, and Sebastian jumps at the opportunity. Although, after the deed is done, Sebastian is left with some unfamiliar feelings. (Based off of a dream. One-shot. Mentions of Claude from season II but he doesn't really play much of a role. Just sayin'.)


**Hi. As you know, most of my stories are inspired by weird dreams. Here's another one. I hope you like it. **

* * *

_**Have I?**_

"Sebastian." Ciel uttered softly. The boy was standing atop a tall stone building, appearing ready to jump off at any moment. "There's something I'd like to tell you..."

Down below stood an uneasy Sebastian and an absolutely terrified Claude. "Young Master. There is no reason for you to go to such extreme measures to make your point." The butler replied with the slightest bit of unease. Claude, on the other hand, was on the brink of losing his mind.

"Y-Young M-M-Master! Y-You must get down from there right now! What you're doing is very dangerous!" Claude shrieked, his hands shaking violently. "I...Can't...let...your precious soul...go to waste..." Ignoring the pitiful demon, Sebastian attempted to compromise with the boy. "Alright, master. How about you allow me to fetch you? You can tell me whatever you need to as soon as you're safe."

But Ciel shook his head. "No. I'll speak first, understand?"

"Yes. Go right ahead." The boy took a deep breath. "Sebastian, what I am about to tell you will undoubtedly come as a shock, but I assure you, it is the pure truth fro the bottom of my heart." He paused for a moment. "I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me. I know I have been a harsh master, and I deserve to be punished for my actions. I am truly sorry for being a bother to you. I have decided to end my life now so that you may take my soul. I do not wish to put you through any more. You were everything to me, so this is the least I can do for you." Giving the demon a final smile, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall forward.

"Master!" Claude howled as the boy toppled headfirst off the stone structure. Sebastian, on the other hand, was so shocked that he acted purely on leaped through the air towards his master, unnerved at the hunger pangs that suddenly raced through him and the fact that he couldn't seem to control his movements. _Ciel... Is grateful to me. This child willingly offered up his soul to me even though his goal has not yet been complete. Why would he do something like this? More importantly, what is this emotion I feel? Is it... Sadness?_

Grabbing the boy in midair, Sebastian tore through the boy's chest with a sharpened hand as if he were a piece of paper. Blood poured out of the boy, and he let out a final cough before falling limp against the demon. He was dead. Tears flowed down the demon's face for an unknown reason. He began twisting in ecstasy as he absorbed the contents of the boy's soul into his body. It was truly one of the most amazing souls he had ever tasted, as he had never felt a pleasure like this before. And yet...

The demon allowed both himself and Ciel's body to fall to the ground in a heap. "Ciel! Oh god, Ciel!" Claude screamed, running over and snatching the body away from Sebastian and cradled it in his arms. "No...No! That beautiful soul! I was so close... But now... IT'S GONE!" The now nameless demon, on the other hand, could do nothing but lay on the ground as another wave of tears poured down his cheeks.

_I wonder... Does this make me a failure as a demon? How could I have given into my desires so easily? I'm pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. _

_You were everything to me._ The boy's words echoed in his mind. The demon squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to wipe the ongoing wetness from him with a gloved hand. _As much as I don't want to admit it, I grew to care for him. And yet I wanted that soul. I wanted it so, so badly. Have I... grown weak?_

A horrid wave of depression, another emotion that the demon had never felt before swept over him. Unsure and unable to deal with this new feeling, he slumped against the ground and fell into a deep sleep that would last for years to come.

_I guess so. _

* * *

**Done! Did you like it? Feel free to review. **


End file.
